


Voicemails

by skiesof_hope



Series: we've always been a little unconventional [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey's a middle school teacher, Fluff, Jack's an artist, M/M, Mild Language, Modern Era AU, Pre established relationship, kinda sweet in my opinion, there's really not much to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesof_hope/pseuds/skiesof_hope
Summary: Davey leaves Jack a long, rambley voicemail that makes his day.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: we've always been a little unconventional [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847980
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another fluffy one-shot with no plot. I hope you enjoy <3  
> Also mild language warning!

Jack Kelly had had a shit day. He had had one of those days where every little thing that could possibly go wrong, goes wrong. His phone died, he was completely and utterly broke, his clothes were ruined with paint stains, he didn't finish any of his commissions, and on top of everything, Davey was leaving for a weekend field trip with some club at his middle school and Jack had gotten home too late to say goodbye. 

“Mph,” Jacked moaned, dragging his feet through his apartment and making his way to the couch. He dramatically collapsed face down on the throw pillows. Without looking up, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and plugged it into the charger. Maybe he could call Davey. Talking to him would make him feel less guilty about not making it back in time. 

When his phone finally came on again he had three missed calls from Davey and a few texts. 

Davey: Hey, I had to go. I’ll talk to you soon!

Davey: I may or may not have left you a very long, incoherent voicemail. 

Davey: Please delete it. 

Davey: Let me know you’re okay when you get these.

Jack: I’m alright baby, my phone just died. I’m sorry I missed you! I’ll listen to your voicemail right now :) 

Davey: Jack no it’s so embarrassing. 

Davey: I’m begging you, delete it. 

Jack: ;) <333

Yeah, there was absolutely no way Jack was deleting it. Suddenly in a slightly better mood, he opened up his voicemail, and there it was. It was four minutes long and the transcription was incoherent. He laid back on the couch and put his phone on speaker.

“Hey, Jack it’s Davey. Listen, I know that you wanted me to stick around and say goodbye before I left but I guess your phone died because you’re not picking up and I really gotta go. Ugh, I’m sorry! I already miss you. You know I would much rather hang out with you than chaperone the Quiz Bowl team, right? I mean, what even is Quiz Bowl? Why would any kid do that for fun? I love these kids, you know that, but they can be assholes sometimes. And weird. Weird assholes.” Davey chuckled and Jack could hear him unlock the door and start to head down the stairs in the background.

“Oh my god, that reminds me, I have another weird metaphor for you. I know you hate ‘em but this is what happens when you date an English teacher, Kelly. Get used to it. Do you remember when we went camping that one time? Yeah, you wanted to prove to Race that you could be ‘one with nature.’ How’d that work out for you? You jumped on me while I was on the hammock, completely unprompted, and broke it. And you wouldn’t shut up the whole night about how the ground was too hard. One with nature my ass. I guess I really wasn't much better though seeing as I almost started a small forest fire. It was fun though. I’ll never forget you falling asleep on my shoulder in the morning because somehow I’m more comfortable than a sleeping bag on the ground. 

“There was a point to me rambling, I swear. So this trip kinda reminds me of that because I really didn’t want to go camping because I knew as soon as I left my apartment I was going to miss my bed and my coffee maker and just, general luxuries, but I knew I would end up having a good time and it would be memorable. Like, I know objectively this isn't going to be an awful trip, and even if it is it’s my job and I’ll be back in three days anyway so it really isn't that long, but I still know I’m going to miss you and being in my own bed and not constantly being around children. And you. Did I mention I miss you? I guess It wasn't really a metaphor, more like just a comparison, but you get the point. I don't wanna go. 

“I guess that's why I’m leaving you this too-long voicemail that you're probably not going to listen to. Because I know as soon as I hang up I have to hail a cab and go to the school so I can endure an hour-long bus ride upstate. I know I’m being really whiney, sorry. It’s just- I guess I’ve just had a really shitty day, and talking out my emotions makes me feel better. Talking to you makes me feel better, but this is the closest I can get to that right now. I hope your day was better than mine. How did that commission go? Did you get tipped? Do artists make tips? They should. Oh! Update me on that couple that always screams at each other in the office above the studio. God, when are they getting a divorce? Text me as soon as you get this, if you get this, and tell me how amazing and fantastic your day was because every day should be amazing and fantastic for you, Jack Kelly. You deserve amazing and fantastic days. 

I should probably get going now, shouldn't I? You probably deleted this three minutes ago but on the off-chance that you didn’t, goodbye Jack, I’ll see you in three days and I’ll be texting you non-stop until then. I love you endlessly.”

Jack felt himself blushing. That may have been the sweetest thing he had ever heard. He wanted more than anything to wrap his boyfriend up in his arms and keep him there. Sadly he was about forty-five minutes away by now, so he did the next best thing he could think of. Knowing Davey couldn't respond, he called him and waited for it to go to voicemail. 

“Hey baby, it’s me. I just gotta say you’re the sweetest. To answer your questions I still haven't finished the commission and I don't get tipped, but I don't mind that much. The yellers! Oh, today it was crazy. I started hearing the typical yelling and stomping that I usually do and then suddenly they're running down the stairs! So I go to my usual hiding spot in the hall to see what’s up and I see the lady start running out into the street. So I'm thinking 'this can't be good' and then I see her throw a huge bag of stuff into the middle of the street! I think it’s safe to say that they won’t be married for very much longer. Does that make me a bad person? Laughing at their crumbling relationship? Well, when they stop screaming at each other during the workday and then yelling at me for playing music while I’m painting then maybe I’ll feel bad. 

“Of course I remember the camping trip, and I don't hate your metaphors! They may fly a little over my head sometimes but I think you're adorable. I’m sorry you have to go to this stupid thing. I’m sorry for me too because all I want to do right now is hug my favorite person. Yep, that’s right Davey Jacobs, you're my favorite. 

“You deserve all good things, baby, and I hope the trip isn't that bad. Call me as soon as you get there. I love you endlessly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading, you have no idea what it means to me! Just for the record, I have nothing against Quiz Bowl. I do /Latin/ Quiz Bowl, so I'm like, the biggest nerd there is. I had a few ideas for some other one-shots within this universe (including the camping trip) so let me know if you want me to do that (in the comments or my Tumblr is @/skiesof-hope so feel free to chat there too!) Thanks again and let me know what you thought! :) I always appreciate feedback!


End file.
